Apaixonada Por Você
by Jessica Moreno
Summary: ONESHOT# Emmett acaba de se mudar com sua familia para Forks. Logo, Rosalie se vê apaixonada por ele. Será que ele sente o mesmo? Um baile da primavera será capaz de juntá-los? *Baseada na música 'Fallin for You'*
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Oiii galerinha! Demorei mais cheguei! Espero que gostem dessa aki!**

I don't know but  
I think I may be  
Falling for you  
Dropping so quickly  
Maybe I should  
Keep this to myself  
Waiting 'till I know you better

O que poderia estar acontecendo comigo? Rosalie Hale se apaixonando? Isso nunca poderia ter acontecido. Emmett Cullen não poderia ter posto o pé aqui em Forks. Não, isso não está acontecendo. Eu vou acordar desse pesadelo. Mas ele é tão fofo, engraçado, lindo... Com aquele sorriso brincalhão no rosto!

Não, isso não!

Ele só acabou de chegar aqui. Só uma semana não pode ser o suficiente pra se apaixonar... Ou seria?

Ele e a família Cullen se mudaram pra Forks há uma semana. O seu pai, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, foi transferido do Canadá pra cá. Emmett tem mais dois irmãos. Alice e Edward Cullen, que é o menino mais esquisito que já vi na vida.

Emmett está na minha classe de Trigonometria, e puxa, acho que ele deveria estar numa classe avançada lá no Canadá... Ele é um gênio, ou eu que sou burra demais. Ele se senta ao meu lado, e todas as meninas babam por ele a aula toda. Mas ele é tão fofo, que nunca se dá conta das indiretas que elas dão pra ele... Ele sempre conversa comigo, e está se sentando comigo no almoço, ele e a sua irmã Alice, A Tagarela.

[Bridge]  
I am trying  
Not to tell you  
But I want to  
I'm scared of what you'd say  
So I'm hiding  
What I'm feeling  
But I'm tired of  
Holding this inside my head

Quando eu fico do lado dele, fico como uma boba. Rindo de tudo que ele fala.

Tenho vergonha de contar isso pra alguém, mas algumas vezes... Já quase disse na cara dele que estava me apaixonando por ele.

_**Flashback On**_

_- Oi Emm!_

_- Oi Rose, tudo bem?_

_- Aham..._

_- E ai? Como foi o fim de semana?_

_- Foi muito bem. – eu poderia ter dito ' foi péssimo. Fiquei pensando em você o dia todo, comendo chocolate, tomando sorvete e vendo filmes bobos'... Mas achei melhor não._

_- Hum, o meu foi uma merda. A Alice me encheu o saco. Alias como vc a agüenta?_

_- É, quem sabe. Emmett preciso te dizer uma coisa. – será que eu tenho coragem de falar na cara dele?_

_- Diga fofa! – é agora ou nunca!_

_- Eu acho que estou me..._

_- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOiiiiii gente! - Alice apareceu bem na hora que eu ia falar. QUE BOM!_

_**Flashback Off**_

Desde que a família Cullen chegou já se passaram dois meses.

Alice virou minha amiga muito rápido. Ela é louca por compras como eu. Marcamos de nos encontrar hoje. Ela vem pra cá pra casa, e o Jasper acho que vai sair com algum dos seus amigos idiotas, já que vai ser uma noite de meninas.

- Alice! Que bom que você veio! – disse abrindo a porta pra ela entrar.

- Oi Rosie, demorei?

- Não, aluguei os filmes... Quer assistir?

- Sim.

- Tá, quer por as suas coisas lá no meu quarto?

- Aham. – Isso tá estranho, a Alice não é assim tão quieta.

- Você tá sentindo alguma coisa Alice?

- Não... Por quê?

- Nos cinco minutos que você tá aqui, ainda não falou de compras, e ainda não deu algum daqueles seus gritinhos...

- Ah, eu só estou pensando em algumas coisas...

- Você quer dizer que está planejando alguma coisa diabólica para fazer? – Não conhecia a Alice por muito tempo... Mas aquela baixinha já era quase uma irmã pra mim, já que nunca tive com quem contar como amiga, minha mãe morreu muito cedo, e as meninas da torcida organizada...

- Ai Rose, assim você me machuca – ela disse com uma cara de anjo.

- Sei, sei... Vamos assistir ao filme – disse a puxando pra sala de TV.

- Qual filme você pegou?

- 'Efeito Borboleta 3'.

- Ai. Já assisti a esse filme... Vamos fazer outra coisa...

- Ah, ok então. Então você quer fazer o que?

- Que tal conversar sobre o seu tombo por meu maninho? – AHÁ! Eu sabia!

- Hã? – fiz uma carinha de desentendida.

- Você sabe... Eu sei... Conta logo... Você gosta dele não é?

Pra que mentir? É Alice, ela mais cedo ou mais tarde iria saber...

- É Allie, mas não conta pra ninguém.

- EU SABIA! – ela disse batendo palmas e dando pulinhos.

- É... Mas eu sei que ele não gosta de mim...

- Como assim você sabe que ele não gosta de você? Você já perguntou pra ele?

- Que pergunta! É lógico que não perguntei né? Ele vai achar que eu sou alguma tarada...

- Claro que não, mas, como eu existo tudo vai melhorar pra seu lado!

- Não, não, não e NÃO! Você é louca? – Que pergunta, é lógico que ela era.

- Claro que não querida! Mas eu vou te ajudar, e depois, não se esquece de agradecer...

- Allie, eu não agüento mais, eu nunca estive apaixonada antes...

- Calma Rosie!

- Eu to tentando Alice… Mas não dá.

- Sabia que daqui a uma semana vai ter o baile de primavera da escola?

- Sabia... E?

- E... Que o Emmett vai com você!

- É O QUE?

- É Rose, sabe... Nos bailes, meninas vão com meninos, eles dançam...

- Eu não sou idiota Alice, eu sei o que é um baile!

- Ótimo, então não precisa explicar. Ele vai com você.

- Como assim? Ele não me convidou!

- Eu sei. E também sei que ele ainda não convidou ninguém. Então, eu aluguei uma limusine pra ir eu, você, ele e o Jazz.

- O Jazz?

- É... A gente tá ficando...

- PARA TUDO! Você não me contou?

- É lógico que sim! Lembra aquele dia que você tava tentando falar pro Emmett que gostava dele? Eu te contei naquele dia!

- Mas como você sabia que eu tava tentando falar isso?

- Foi por isso que eu te gritei. Você não podia falar ali. Eu tinha que ajudar. Isso tem que sair perfeito!

- Aff Alice, naquele dia eu tava com coragem!

- Mas não era o lugar certo! Na escola Rose?

- E o baile vai ser aonde? No hospital?

- Na escola, mas vai ser um _baile_... Não um _intervalo_!

- Sei, sei... Mas não me lembro de você ter me falado que tava ficando com o Jasper.

- Foi porque você tava com a cabeça nas nuvens, pensando no Emmett né? – pensando bem, agora eu me lembro... Ela me disse alguma coisa assim, mas eu tava pensando em como falar com Emmett pra gente sair, ou alguma coisa assim. Não que eu esteja desesperada por ele...

- Tá, tá! Esquece. E essa limusine, ele já sabe?

- Já, foi ele que deu a idéia...

**** No dia do Baile****

[Chorus]  
I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking 'bout you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I've been waiting all my life  
And now I found you  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you  
I'm fallin' for you

- Alice, já tá bom, não é meu casamento!

- Mas você tá parecendo que é a noiva...

- Cala a boca!

- Tá,tá.. Parei!

Nós estávamos no quarto da Alice a tarde toda. Estávamos nos arrumando desde as 4, e o baile só era as oito.

Já eram seis horas, e Alice estava terminando a maquiagem, pra ela ir por a roupa dela, e eu a minha.

A Limusine passaria aqui às sete e meia. Eu iria entrar com a Emmett e Alice com o Jasper. E parece que o Edward arrumou alguma esquisitinha pra ir com ele... Tal de Isabella Swan.

Não preciso comentar que estava uma pilha de nervos, só no fato de sair com o Emmett, essa seria a nossa primeira saída como um 'casal'. Bem... Espero que dê tudo certo.

É agora. É agora que eu vou ver o Emmett. Alice disse que eles não podiam nos ver, antes de estar todo mundo pronto. São sete horas. O Emmett está lá embaixo com o Jasper.

Eu estava com um vestido tomara-que-caia preto até o joelho, e um sapato de salto-alto prata.

Enquanto descia as escadas, me concentrava em meus pés, não queria ver a cara do Emmett. A única coisa que eu ouvi foi:

- U. A. U! – essa foi à voz do Emmett?

**Link para o vestido da Rosalie – **HTTP : / looklet . com / look / 6879826 **(tirem os espaços)**

Levantei o rosto, já estava no ultimo degrau e dei de cara com o Emmett com uma cara de... Isso era porque eu estava bonita?

-Rosie... Você está... – E o Jasper o interrompeu.

- Vamos gente, a limusine chegou! – Suspirei... Será que ele ia dizer que eu estava bonita?

Fomos pro carro, e o Emmett segurou a porta pra mim.

- Lá dentro – ele deu uma pausa – Eu queria dizer que você está uma gata!

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, e as dele também estavam rosadinhas.

Sinceramente, eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que fazer. Fiquei lá, parada, olhando pro rosto dele. Ele disse aquilo? Quando me toquei... Quanto tempo eu tinha ficado ali? Alguns segundos? Horas talvez? Poderia ter esquecido de tudo, nem iria mais pro baile, não me importaria...

- Er... Obrigada, você também está um gato! – E entrei no carro. Eu disse aquilo, não disse?

Passei todo o caminho pensando... Será que hoje seria o dia que eu me declararia? O caminho até a Forks High School foi curto.

Entramos, tiramos a clássica foto da entrada, e o Emmett pegou na minha cintura.

As I'm standing here  
And you hold my hand  
Pull me towards you  
And we start to dance  
All around us  
I see nobody  
Here in silence  
It's Just you and me

Quando entramos no ginásio, onde seria a festa, ele já estava cheio, a música estava alta. Paramore. Reconheci.

Jasper logo chamou Alice pra dançar. Aê maninho, tomando iniciativa! Até o Edward puxou a Bella pra pista de dança.

Ficamos só eu e ele na mesa.

Passaram-se alguns minutos.

- Você quer dançar? – levantando, ele estendeu a mão pra mim.

- Pode ser. – E dei minha mão pra ele.

Quando chegamos à pista de dança, a música mudou e começou a tocar Innocence, Avril Lavigne. Eu amava aquela música!

**Link para a música ( N/a: Eu aconselho vocês á ouvirem, é linda) – **http : / letras . terra . com . br / avril-lavigne / 955893 / **(tirem os espaços)**

Ótimo, voltando pra mesa!

Ele pegou minha mão, pôs no seu pescoço, e pegou na minha cintura. Estávamos bem embaixo do globo. Vi Alice longe, dando um sorriso. Quando a música começou mesmo, eu não via mais nada.

O mundo poderia entrar nos 2012 ali, naquele momento. Não iria me importar. Era só eu e ele. Ali. Não ouvia mais a música, não via mais ninguém. Só sentia as mãos dele na minha cintura, e meus olhos encontrando os dele.

A música acabou, e eu voltei a realidade, quando ele disse:

- Quer alguma bebida?

- Sim... Será que tem coca?

- Vamo, a gente procura!

Ele pegou minha mão, e me puxou pelo salão. Ele não estava indo pro lado do bar, ele tava saindo do ginásio. Será que ele quer ir embora? Será que ele está passando mal?

Oh I Just can't take it  
My heart is Racing  
Emotions keep spinning out

Quando chegamos ao jardim, perguntei:

- O que foi Emmett? Você está passando mal? Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa pra você?

Ele pousou dois dedos na minha boca, impedindo de falar.

- Eu acho que estou me apaixonando por você. – eu ouvi direito?

- O que Emm?

- Eu estou apaixonado por você Rosalie Hale. Desde o primeiro momento que te vi. Mas só percebi, depois de muito tempo, aliás, uma semana atrás. Mas eu não sei se você sente o mesmo e... – ele começou a falar descontroladamente.

- Shiii – coloquei a minha mão na boca dele. – Eu também. Estou apaixonada por você seu bobo. - Ele fez uma cara de susto, e logo depois, foi chegando mais perto do mim. Será que ele iria me beijar?

I think I'm fallin' for you  
I can't stop thinking 'bout it  
I want you all around me  
And now I just can't hide it 

- Eu te amo – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e logo depois me beijou.

Não foi nada que eu pensei. Foi bem melhor que isso. Poderia levar dias o beijando, e não iria achar ruim. Era como se tudo que eu tivesse passado, feito, pensado, tudo teria me levado para aquele momento. Não era o meu primeiro beijo, mas a sensação? Era como se fogos de artifício tivessem estourando dentro de mim. Nunca tinha sentido aquilo com ninguém, só com ele. Só poderia _ser _com ele. Precisamos nos separar, precisávamos de ar.

Olhamos um pro outro, e demos risada.

- Alice! – falamos juntos.

Caímos na risada outra vez.

- Você disse pra ela? – perguntei

- Ela consegue arrancar tudo da gente.

- É – concordei.

Ele me pegou pela cintura, e me rodou, ficando eu de costas pra ele, olhando as estrelas.

- E então? – ele disse

- O que?

- Quer namorar comigo? – ele sussurrou. Aquelas palavras soavam tão clichê, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão certas.

Me virei, e fiquei de frente a ele. Peguei seu pescoço, e lhe dei um selinho.

- Isso serve como resposta?

- Mais perfeito, parece impossível!

E com isso, nos beijamos mais uma vez.

**N/A: Gostaram, amaram? Quero saber isso! Deixem reviews, isso me deixa super feliz!Se eu receber mais de 10 reviews, eu faço pelo ponto de vista do Emmett... Quem quer?**

**Momento propaganda aki: gente, minha amiga daqui do tem duas fics lindas, entrem lá confiram. O nome dela é Carolzinha', vocês já devem conhecê-la.**

**Link do profile dela: http: / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1991285 / (não esqueçam de tirar os espaços)**

**Beijos da Jessy'**

Ps.: queria agradecer a Carolzinha, que me ajudou muito a escrever essa One! Carol, TE AMO LINDA! DIVA*-*


	2. AVISO

Então gente! Eu queria pedir muitas desculpas pra vcs! Eu sei que fui errada em prometer o POV do Emmett, sem saber se eu conseguiria fazer um! Só que sempre que eu tento fazer, sai uma merda, e eu desisto! Poisé galera... Não vou prometer quando vai sair isso, mas acho que ate o final do ano sai!

Não to nem em condições de prometer nada né? Mas serio, eu vou tentar até conseguir ok?

E mais uma coisinha, tenham paciência comigo, mas logo logo vai chegar duas coisas pra vcs ok?

Beijos meus amores, espero que entendam! =D


End file.
